Unseen Heroes
by Sarge McCla
Summary: Follow a ship captain and a group of marines through the events of Halo 2 as unseen heroes.
1. Log 1

1924 hours, October 17, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/Athens Orbital Mac Cannon, in orbit around earth.

**Log 1, Capt. Matthew Jacobson.**

_During a conflict on Sigmus Octanous I was critically injured beyond the ability to serve as a marine combatant. Afterward I went to OCC to study how to become a ship captain. I graduated and am now the captain of the Leviathan, one of the best ships in the UNSC. I have docked with the Athens to speak with Admiral Stanford. I'm not quite sure, but I think something is going on. Something big. _

**End Log.**

Captain Matt Jacobson got up from Cyro sleep. His eyes were groggy and he felt a stinging burning felling across his body. A technician walked up to him.

"Captain, please swallow and spit", he said in a monotone voice.

Jacobson took a deep breath, swallowed and spit. A string of flem-like fluid spewed out of his mouth.

"Yuck", he said as he gagged, "You guys think you would of found a better way by now."

"Sorry sir, resources are limited."

Jacobson got up and walked to the locker room. His replacement leg hissed at each step. He opened his locker and pulled out his uniform. He got dressed and walked down to the docking bay. On the way he followed security protocol, which took him about an hour.

After he passed the security measures he walked into the Athens and to the bridge. He found Admiral Stanford staring out at Earth. Jacobson walked up to him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the Admiral said.

Jacobson responded, "Yes sir, its wonderful."

The Admiral turned around and faced Jacobson. His face stiffened. Then he spoke.

"Captain, I'm not sure how long Earth will last"

"What do you mean? ", Jacobson asked.

Stanford frowned, "Spartan 117 returned with information regarding the Covenant's future attacks."

"And", the Captain asked impatiently.

"And they found us, Jacobson, they bloody found us."

Jacobson flinched. All these years they guarded a secret so precious, so important and now it was out. The Covenant juggernaut was now heading toward Earth.

The Captain responded, "No"

"Yes", Stanford replied, "And it is only a matter of time till they show up."

Jacobson only stood there taking in what he just heard. The Covenant were going to attack Earth. They were going to wipe out the human race. The Admiral turned around again.

"Dismissed"

"Yes sir"

Jacobson walked out of the room and to his cabin.

1924 hours, October 21, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/Athens Orbital Mac Cannon, in orbit around earth.

An alarm rang throughout the ship and echoed through the corridors. A man yelled over the speakers.

"Covenant ships are in the kill zone. All captains to their ships, boarding craft closing in. Marines, prepare to repel boarders."

The Captain got up, slipped his boots on, grabbed his M6C personal side arm and ran out. A rumble shook the ship as the Mac cannon fire its first round. The man yelled over the speakers again.

"Covenant have boarded the station. All personal to deck seven, all Captains must get to their ships."

Jacobson stormed down the corridors towards the docking bay. As he turned the corner he heard the high-pitched bark of a grunt. Jacobson pulled out his M6C and fired three shots. The grunt screamed and landed in a pool of blue blood. He took a moment to reload his weapon when he heard something behind him running. He turned around to see an angry elite charging at him. He jumped out of the way, just barley avoiding the elites plasma rifle as it slammed into the wall, denting it. The elite was now even more angered. He ran toward Jacobson and kicked him up against the wall. The elite then pulled out his plasma rifle and leveled it at his face. Jacobson closed his eyes. The elite smirked until he heard someone yell.

"OPEN FIRE"

The staccato burst of six battle rifles echoed across the room. The elite's shields flared to life and died out. Purple blood splattered out of the elites chest as it fell to the ground. A man walked over to Jacobson and helped him up.

"Are you okay, sir?"

The man was about six feet tall and had a pale face. His face had a 5 o clock shadow and his dark brown hair was a mess under his Sergeants cap.

"I'm fine. Who are you?"

The man gave a crisp salute and replied, "I am Sergeant James McClau, 43rd infantry division, " he pointed at the other five soldiers. "These are my marines. We will help as best as we can "

Jacobson answered, "I need to get to the docking bay."

The Sergeant turned around and looked at his men who were just standing there.

"Well, this ain't no tea party, you heard what the man said", he yelled out.

The Marines replied in unison, "Sir, yes sir."

Jacobson followed McClau and his marines down the wrecked corridors. On the way they met some resistance. However, resistance started to fade away little by little. Jacobson thought about this. _Were the Covenant retreating. No that's impossible. Not that quickly. The Covenant always had a surprise waiting for them._ The finally made it to the docking bay. The two large doors opened and the _Leviathan_ came into view as well as one elite and four grunts. The men opened fire. The elite was caught of guard and soon fell to the automatic fire. The three grunts scattered. Two of the grunts were shot down, but one managed to get a lucky shot at one of the marines. The bolt of plasma hit him square in the chest. He fell down and started to scream.

"O MY GOD, IT BURNS, IT BURNS, OH MY GOD, AHH."

Sergeant McClau turned around and shot the grunt square in the face. Its head erupted into a display of brain and blood.

Get him into the ship find medical attention." he yelled out.

Two marines picked the man up and ran toward the _Leviathan_. The Sergeant and the Captain ran into the _Leviathan_.

Jacobson ran toward the bridge. His bridge crew was sitting in their spots waiting for orders.

"Fire thrusters at full speed. Set a course for the nearest Covenant ship." Jacobson barked out.

"Aye, sir"

The _Leviathan_ burst out of the Athens docking bay and flew toward a ship near the Cairo.

"Get a firing solution for the MAC guns and warm the Archer missile pods." he yelled out."

Jacobson heard an incoming message.

"I can't believe it, they're retreating. We won."

"Get our camera on the Athens."

Jacobson watched as the Covenant boarding craft fled from the Athens.

_It couldn't have been that easy, _he thought.

The Captain watched as a flash came from inside the Athens and engulfed it in a ball of flames. Debris flew through space. Jacobson stared out into. He had gotten off alive when others had to hold the line. He couldn't help feel sorry for all the lives on the station that had just vanished. His sorrow turned into anger. The Covenant have had it too good for too long.

"Prepare Archer missiles on starboard side. Release the safety lock on both MAC guns. Plot a course toward that ship and wait for my order to fire."

The _Leviathan_'s thruster lit up with fire and sped toward the Covenant ship. The ship took no notice of the human vessel speeding towards it.

Jacobson yelled, "FIRE, send them all to HELL."

The entire Archer pods on the starboard side of the ship fired. Streaks of smoke closed in on their target. The two Mac guns fired afterward. The ship's shields glistened a silver color and then faded away. A few Archer missiles hit the ship and blew a hole through some of its turrets. The _Leviathan_ continued speeding toward it at full speed.

Jacobson yelled out another order, "RUN THEM OVER."

The _Leviathan_ struck the ships middle and cut right through it. The whole ship rumbled and shook. Jacobson lost his balance. The momentum forced the smaller Covenant ship to split into two pieces. Atmosphere vented out of the two pieces.

"Damage report"

"Sir decks D through F have been breached. I'm sealing them off."

Another message rang through the radio.

"This is _In Amber Clad _we are taking the fight to the surface. Requesting back up."

Jacobson spoke back, "This is _Leviathan. _ We are on our way.


	2. Log 2

2132 hours, October 17, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/In atmosphere of earth.

**Log 2, Capt. Matthew Jacobson.**

_I just barely escaped before the Athens was destroyed. If it weren't for Sergeant McClau's intervention I would have died in the station. We made are way down to earth and are preparing an assault. I just hope the Covenant aren't waiting for us. _

**End Log.**

Jacobson stared at the satellite scans of the city. The Covenant had already deployed a Scarab. Wonderful. He would have to send the Pelicans toward the outskirts of the city to avoid contact. The Sergeant and his men were preparing to touch down on ground. The COM line buzzed and McClau spoke.

"The Pelican is loaded and ready to go on your mark."

Jacobson responded, " Take off, and follow the Pelicans from the _Amber Clad_."

"Yes sir. Men, saddle up and move out."

The Sergeant and his men climbed into the Pelican. It roared to life and the whining noise of the engines echoed through the hangar. The pilot spoke through the speakers.

"This is Lieutenant Dixon preparing for take off. Is everyone aboard?"

McClau gave the all clear signal and walked to the cockpit. The Pelican hovered of the ground and sped out of the hangar. One of the marines started talking.

"I wonder if I'll get to keep a grunt head as a trophy."

The marine's name was Private Kenneth Washington or Kenny for short. He was a Creo. (White/black person.) and extremely tall. He often had problems with hitting the ceiling of the Pelican. He had dark, short curly hair, and had light skin. He was trained in the art of knife throwing when he was young and often resorted to using that skill to finish off the stragglers.

"Hey by the time were done, we'll have a hundreds."

The other marine's name was Private Dylan Clarke. He was a Caucasian man with light brown hair and green eyes. His hair was starting to grow out of regulation. His true passion was the study of ancient war tactics and weaponry. He knew just about every weapon in history and could fix any firearm you handed to him.

The Pelican continued to fly in a steady path. A radio transmission came in.

"Immediate, grid kilo two three is hot, recommend mission abort."

"Roger recon." another voice responded, "Its your call sir."

A deeper voice was heard over the radio, "Were going in, get tactical marines."

Sergeant McClau loaded his battle rifle and removed the safety. The rest of the marines did so too. Kenny slipped to combat knives into his boots and slung his battle rifle over his back. Dylan put together an S2 AM Sniper Rifle and loaded it. Another voice was heard through the radio.

"Master Chief get aboard that carrier, secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why."

The pelican sped out to the side of the cluster.

"Thirty seconds out, standby too…uh oh."

In the distance a spider like giant stormed across the street. In the center a large eye like object opened. Particles formed around it as the eye like object glowed brighter and brighter. Then in a flash it sent a beam of plasma toward one of the Pelicans. It hit the craft in the front and engulfed it in flames. Dixon watched as the frame of the burning Pelican crashed into the ground. The secondary turret on the Scarab targeted the second Pelican. In an attempt to evade it the Pelican lost control and crashed into the ground. The turret now searched another target. It started firing at Dixon's Pelican.

"Turn, damn it turn!" the Sergeant barked out.

It was too late. A shot connected with the pelicans rear engine. It burst into metal fragments. The Pelican started to spin around uncontrollably.

"Stabilize the craft!" The Sergeant yelled.

"I can't", Dixon yelled with a worried tone of voice.

"I swear Dixon, if we blow up I am going to kill you."

The Sergeant pulled out his radio.

"This is Charlie 15. Mayday, Mayday we are going down."

As the Sergeant yelled the distress signal out the chains that held the warthog were slowly twisting from the momentum. Two of the chains snapped and the warthog smashed into the passenger section. It hit two of the marines killing them instantly. Parts littered the ground behind them. The warthog fell down and exploded into a brilliant cloud of gasoline. The Pelican continued to spin out. A red light in the passenger section lit up.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT", Dixon yelled out.

The Pelican made contact with the ground skid and then lifted off the ground again before crashing down again. The Pelican slid about a hundred yards before plowing through a building.

The surviving marines crawled out of the wreck. The Sergeant got up and wiped some dust off him. He yelled out to Kenny.

"Check on Dixon."

The private limbed over to the cockpit and opened the door. He recoiled in utter disgust.

"Did you find Dixon?" the sergeant called out.

"I think I did."

The Sergeant walked over to the cockpit and shut the door. Dylan crawled out, lied down on the floor and started to breath heavily. Sergeant McClau ran up to him.

"You okay."

"Yah I think so." he said wearily. He fell down and started coughing. Blood oozed out of his mouth.

"Get this man medical attention immediately."

One of the marines ran up with a medical kit.

"Create a perimeter."

The Sergeant pulled out his radio.

"_Leviathan_, this is Fire Team Lewis, do you read."

"Loud and clear. What is your status?"

"We've crashed. We have four dead, two wounded and four are okay."

"That's the least of your problems fire team."

"What do you mean?"

"It appears you've attracted some attention. We've picked up to Phantoms coming in."

"Just peachy."

"We recommend you leave the area and seek cover."

"Copy. Over and out."

The Sergeant put the radio in his pack and picked up his battle rifle. He turned to Kenny who was searching the wreckage for equipment.

"Did you find anything?"

"We have one portable turret, a few battle rifles and three SMG's. We also have 5 blocks of C-10 and a remote detonator."

"Pack it up were moving. Leave the blocks here and bring the detonator."

He walked over to the soldier working on Dylan.

"We can't stay here. Get him to a secure area and work on him there."

The soldier nodded and called another soldier over to help him carry Dylan. The marines ran out of the building. They crossed the street and slipped into an ally way. The familiar buzz of Phantoms echoed in the distance.

"Kenny, you still got that detonator."

"Yah"

"When I give you the signal, detonate the C-10 blocks."

"Yes, sir."

The Phantoms hovered over the building. Three elite special ops units drop down. They ran into the building while the Phantom hovered above.

"NOW"

Kenny pressed the detonator. The building exploded until a brilliant blaze of orange and red. Glass and concrete streaked across the sky. The Phantom made an attempt to escape but was consumed by the flames. It erupted in to a large blue ball of ignited covenant fuel.

"Nice work, Washington. Send a beacon to get us picked up."

The Sergeant walked up to Dylan who was still lying down.

"How is he?"

The marine replied, "He has pulmonary internal bleeding. We need to airlift him out of here immediately. "

Dylan began to cough up blood and then started vomiting.

"Don't worry, Private. I promise you you'll live to see these bastards be hung up like tree ornaments."

Dylan weakly smiled and then closed his eyes. The Sergeant went over to Kenny who was busy getting a signal out. The radio whirred a buzzed until a voice was heard.

"This is Captain Jacobson calling Fire Team Lewis do you read."

"Loud and clear."

"We picked up a lot of heat down there. Are you alright?"

"Just some fireworks. Were grounded and we have a critically injured soldier. We need evacuation."

"I'll send for a pelican to pick you up. On the other side."

"Good."

Meanwhile on the _Leviathan _Jacobson reactivated his shipboard A.I

"Archimedes"

"Yes, captain."

"How is the generator shakedown process?"

"Reactors at 75."

"Good. We'll be at full power soon."

Back on earth, Fire Team Lewis made its way around the buildings to be they were supposed to be picked up. In the middle a smoldering drop ship laid life less.

"Damn it."

"_Leviathan,_ what the hell."

"Three Anti-aircraft guns are in the vicinity. You need to take them out before we can pick you up."

"This mission just gets better and better."

The sergeant turned off his radio and ran to the other marines.

"You, stay with Dylan. Washington, you're coming with me. The rest of you, wait for my orders"

The marines un-holstered there weapons and stood in caution. The sergeant pulled out his binoculars. They saw three anti-aircraft turrets in a triangular pattern on the field. Around them there were a lot of grunts, elites and jackals. Two stationary turrets spun around searching for enemy troops. Sergeant McClau yelled out.

"SUPPRESIVE FIRE."

The marines jumped out of their cover and fired at the Covenant squads. They were caught by surprised and lost a lot of casualties before they returned fire. The Sergeant snuck around with Kenny. An elite returned fire on the marines. One of the marines was hit by plasma in the face. The marines focused their fire on the elite. Its shields flickered and died. The elite ran for cover to allow his shields to recharge. The last thing the elite expected however was a ten-inch blade to skewer him through the forehead. Kenny ran up to the elite and pulled the knife out of the elite and wiped the purple blood on his pants. The Sergeant followed closely behind.

"That's pretty impressive."

"Thanks"

The two disabled the first gun and moved on to the next. Meanwhile the marines continued their suppressive fire. All the elites soon fell amongst the chaos along with many grunts and jackals.

"GIVE EM' HELL"

The marines ran out of their cover and finished off the rest off the grunts and continued there way around ducking behind cover on the way. The second anti-aircraft gun was destroyed and the marines continued down to the center of the field and were immediately pinned by the two stationary turrets. One of the marines primed a grenade and tossed it between the two. The marines continued downward. The third and final anti-aircraft gun was destroyed as well.

"All anti-aircraft weapons have been neutralized."

Jacobson spoke up through the COM channel.

"Have you found out what anything about the area?"

"Judging by the crates and loaded shadows I'd say that this is a re-supply station."

"That would explain how they mobalized so fast. Give me the coordinates."

The marines gave the coordinates the captains spoke up.

"Very well. Clear the area."

The marines mad their way back all the way to the second crashed Pelican and took cover. The whine of jet engines was heard as three Longsword bombers flew over the camp. A trail of explosions followed and the entire station was destroyed. The Sergeant ran up to Dylan who was still on the ground.

The marine called out, "He's gon'na be alright."

"Good."

A pelican landed nearby and they all took off and made it back to the _Leviathan._ Meanwhile the captain began to slowly leave the city. From the bridge he saw the Covenant cruiser that supposedly belonged to the prophet accelerate. The air began to ripple around it and green streaks slide across the hull. A message was heard on the COM.

"Slipspace rupture on the targets bow. It's going to make a jump inside the city!"

Jacobson stared outside as the cruiser disappeared and in its place left a ball of light which grew large and larger as it engulfed the city.


	3. Log 3

2132 hours, October 17, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/ In atmosphere of earth.

**Log 3, Capt. Matthew Jacobson.**

_As I stare at the molten crater that was New Mombassa I wonder two things. Why were the Covenant in such a rush hat they would risk destruction to their ship in slipstream and did anyone track them? _

**End Log.**

The Captain stared at the video of the Covenant ship jumping inside the city of New Mombassa. He watched the sphere of light engulf the city.

"Archimedes, rewind the footage."

"Yes, captain"

The footage jumped back to the beginning. The captain watched intently as the ship jumped to slipstream. He then noticed something. It was small but he could slightly make it out.

"Archimedes, zoom in."

"Yes, sir"

The footage zoomed in and the object became larger.

"Zoom in again"

The footage became larger and fuzzy."

'Correct the quality."

"Yes Captain"

The footage became less fuzzy and the Captain saw the object fly next to the ship as it disappeared.

"That's a ship."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. That's good. That means that we were able to track them. One problem taken care of. Take us up to space, Archimedes."

An ensign walked up to him and said, 'Sir, the sergeant is here to give you a report."

The Captain heard boots clanking and turned around to see Sergeant McClau standing there. He stepped in, walked up to the Captain and saluted.

"At ease soldier. Do you have a report?"

"Yes Captain. When we came down we were shot down immediately by a Scarab super tank, which left pilot and four good soldiers dead. After that we moved out and called for evac, but it was shot down. We than launched an assault on a Covenant re-supply station. Soon afterward we were picked up and saw the ship bug out. "

"Good Sergeant."

"May I add sir that I don't think that we scared them away."

"Yes, I understand that."

Archimedes appeared on the pedestal next to the captain. Archimedes was a smart A.I. He was programmed with the same hacking software that was in Cortana and was programmed with every single space maneuvering protocol ever. He took the appearance of a World War 2 American paratrooper.

"Captain, we are past moon vectors."

"Good, keep me posted."

The sergeant spoke up.

"Sir, may I ask what we are doing out here."

"That is a good question. After the prophet bugged out the other ships retracted and I do not think we scared them away either. More than likely they are regrouping for another attack. That is why we are here."

The sergeant stood there as the captain looked intently into space.

"Archimedes, scan the area."

"Sir, I detect large levels of radiation. It could be a slipspace rupture."

"Very well. Warm up the archer pods and get me a firing solution for the MAC guns."

"All for MAC guns are ready, Captain."

"Good, put the ship in lockdown."

"Aye, sir"

The captain looked out into space as it green streaks appeared and distorted into the whale like hulk of a Covenant ship. It crept closer and closer to the _Leviathan_.

"Concentrate all fire at that ship."

"Yes sir"

Four streaks of light erupted from the MAC guns and trailed toward the ship. The first two impacted the hull. The ships shields flickered and faded. The last two delivered the knock out punch. Both the shells hit the bow of the ship and punched a hole through the other side. The Covenant ship leaked atmosphere and plasma before it ignited into a bright display of plasma. The bridge crew started shaking each other's hands and clapping. However, the Captain kept looking into space. More green streaks of light appeared and distorted into four Covenant ships. The sergeant muttered under his breath.

"Oh my God."

The Captain stared at the Covenant ships as they closed in.

"Unlock the archer pods, ready the MAC guns."

"Aye sir."

"Put the ship in reverse."

"Sir…"

"Do it!"

"Yes sir."

The ship shook as reverse trust was applied. Archer missiles streaked from the sides of the ship and impacted the ships causing their shields to glisten shiny silver. One of the ship's sides started to glow. Two glowing balls of plasma erupted out of the ship and toward the _Leviathan_.

An alarm rang out through the bridge.

"Plasma torpedoes closing in on the ship."

The Captain yelled out to the crew.

"Prepare the emergency thrusters. Fire on my mark."

"Aye sir."

The two blue steaks edged closer to _Leviathan._ The crew already began to feel the intense heat that was soaring toward them.

"Fire emergency thrusters."

The _Leviathan's _thrusters ignited and blew the ship into another course. The torpedoes swerved in an attempt to reunite with their target. The blue streaks brushed by the back of the ship, melted the titanium-A armor plating, and spun off course colliding with an orbital station.

"That was too close."

"Sir, ionization around the Covenant ships. I think they're ready to fire again."

"Noted. Prepare MAC guns"

"Sir, the reactors been damaged. It will take more time too charge…"

"Just do it."

"Yes sir."

The Captain watched the side of one of the ships start to glow and then discharge. Archimedes shimmered on to the display panel.

"I don't mean to alarm you, but we've got incoming pulse lasers and they are headed for the bridge."

"That won't do."

"Send the archer missiles to intercept the lasers. "

"They're jamming our launch frequency. I can't get them to fire."

"Damn it," he yelled out as he turned toward his crew, "Abandon the bridge, move it now."

The Captain grabbed Archimedes' hard disk and sprinted out the door. The Sergeant followed along with the command crew. AN alarm rang in the bridge and grew faster and faster as the lasers drew closer.

"Close the blast doors. We can't risk damage to the rest of the ship."

The doors started to close. One of the men tripped and started to drag himself across the room. The doors shut on him as he screamed in horror. The lasers impacted. A blinding flash flooded into the room as searing heat coursed through the Captain's flesh. He gritted his teeth and screamed as electrical discharges conducted to his mechanical leg into his lower body. He watched the Sergeant as he flew into a near by wall and slumped over. Two other figures flash vaporized while three others were stripped of there flash and left only with smoldering skeletons. His vision blurred and blacked out.

2140 hours, October 17, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/ near the moon

The Captain opened his eyes. He felt like he was about to vomit. His vision cleared up and he noticed that he was in the ship's infirmary. The Sergeant walked up to him in a crutch. He had bandages on his arms and one wrapped around his head.

"Thank God your awake. If it weren't for the blast doors closing we would have all been Covenant sausage sticks."

The Captain sat up in the bed. He looked around and then looked at himself. He had bandages on his chest and arms. His real leg was covered also and the mechanical one was replaced with a newer one.

"Were is Archimedes?" he asked with worry in his tone.

"I'm right over here."

Archimedes appeared next to him on the panel.

"How are you doing? I expected you to wake up a half hour ago. You have been slacking off."

"I'm fine. What is the situation of the _Leviathan?_"

"The ship's bridge was…"

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, sir. The ship that shot you down was classified as a super carrier. It is similar if not the same one that shot down the MAC gun's from long range."

'They're going to take out our guns from a distance that we can't fire at them. That just won't do. Archimedes, check our weapon's systems see if anything is operational."

"No sir, only three auto cannons are operational, barely, and we are slowly drifting toward the ships as they fire on our defense platforms."

The Captain thought for a second. They couldn't fire on the ships, but they couldn't just let them take out all the defense platforms. He got up.

"Archimedes, how long until we drift into the middle of the station."

"Exactly fifteen minutes from now."

"Are the reactors still operational."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Rig them to explode in fifteen minutes. The code is 789032424ACB483."

"Captain, reactor detonation has begun. Lifeboats are operational."

"Lifeboats are to slow. We won't be able to clear the blast radius. Send a message commanding all personal to make for the Long-swords and Pelicans."

"Yes sir."

The Captain tried to walk but was rewarded with sharp pain spazeming through his back. He got up and tried again, this time a lot slower. HE slowly started walking for the service elevator. The Sergeant followed behind and yanked Archimedes from the module.

"Captain, we have eleven minutes before detonation," Archimedes said as he was abruptly torn away from the ships secondary computer.

The elevator screeched to a halt and the two men limped toward the hangar. Long-Swords were whining out of the station and Pelicans hummed as their engines heated up. The captain and sergeant walked as fast as they could to the long-Sword nearest. The hopped into the cockpits seat and started flicking switches and pushing buttons. The Sergeant stuck the A.I into a little slot on the control panel. Archimedes' voice rang on the speaker.

"Five minutes till reactor meltdown and detonation."

"Archimedes, get this ship out of here as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

The Long-Sword soared out of the hangar and into the deep vastness of space.

"Three minutes left," Archimedes rang out.

The Leviathan slowly drifted toward the middle of the battle cluster. Long-Swords and Pelicans rushed out of it like a swarm of bees.

"Two minutes."

The Long-Sword ascended through space in silence.

"One minute."

Clouds of smoke seeped through the Leviathans engines.

"Thirty seconds."

A drop of sweat ran down the captain's nose and landed on the control panel.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"Duck," the captain yelled out.

Both men hit the deck and shielded their eyes. A bright flash burst through the windows of the cockpit. The Leviathan erupted into a sphere of fire, which grew larger and larger. Small ships that tried to escape disintegrated and added to the consuming flame that drew closer. The four Covenant ship's shields flickered and died as the energy tore through the hulls.

"We are losing control," the Sergeant yelled.

"I am aware of our situation."

The Long-swords cockpit dimmed and all the lights on the panel included Archimedes shimmered away. The Long-Sword drifted into the moon's orbit and stabilized down its path. The Captain got up.

"The EMP must of damage all the electronics and computer systems in the Long-Sword."

The Sergeant got up and stared at the on-board thermometer as it slowly decrease from 80 F to 60 F.

"This is bad."


	4. Log 4

I haven't done this yet so I guess it is time.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Why would you think so?_

0002 hours, October 18, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/ in orbit around the Moon

**Log 4, Capt. Matthew Jacobson.**

_Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error Error_

**End Log.**

"Damn it," yelled the Captain as he attempted to start his data pad. He threw it against the wall and continued shivering. The temperature had gone down to 20 F. McClau cracked another light stick, shook it and threw it next to him. He tossed a solar blanket to the Captain and sat down rubbing his hands together he pulled out a frozen block and tossed it on the floor.

"What's that," asked the Captain asked.

"Food," the sergeant replied.

The two sat there shivering. The Sergeant ransacked the cargo compartments of the Longsword so everything was floating around the room and bouncing of the walls.

The Sergeant sat down and started hugging himself for warmth. In an attempt to take his mind of the situation he began to talk to the Captain.

"So, how'd you get into this mess," he asked.

"Excuse me," the Captain asked.

"You know. How'd you join the army and make it to Captain of the biggest ship in the UNSC."

The Captain looked around for a minute and said thoughtfully, "Well, it all started when I had turned twenty-one. My father fought against the rebel insurrection and it was predestined from birth that I would someday join the military. When I ship out from basic I was quickly promoted to the ODST and began training immediately. Soon I was a battle hardened Hell Jumper and I was ready for some action. Unfortunately, being part of the most elite force in the UNSC had gotten to my head. When the SPARTANS were introduced I developed a bitter bigotry for them, as did all the Hell Jumpers. My first mission came soon after the Covenant attacked Sigmus Octanius. We immediately landed and set camp by the beach. We thought our defenses were perfect. We had lined the place with radar, trip wire, and pressure sensors, the whole Kit-and-Abuttal. I don't know how those bastards got through, but they did. They struck in the morning. In a few hours it was over. They swept through and began frying the base. I was caught in a bunker. When an explosion kicked me up against the wall. I was to injured to move. That's when the jackals came in to scout. I think those bastards enjoy making things suffer. Any elite would have finished me off. However, the jackals did not give me that pleasure. They use overheated plasma pistols to inflict severe burns on my stomach, face and back. They also used a charged bolt to incinerate my leg. They left, and set the bunker on fire. I knew it was over. I just didn't think it would be so soon. Then one of those Spartans busted through the bunker, found me and dragged me out. After that I threw away my bigotry for the Spartans."

"So how'd you get to Captain," the Sergeant asked.

"Well after I was hospitalized I received a mechanical leg and was given two options. I was in no condition to go back to Hell Jumping so I was given the choice to go home to my family or get admitted to the Naval Academy on Reach. I chose to go to the Naval Academy. I was taught under the instruction of Commander Jacob Keyes and Admiral Preston Cole. Both were strategic geniuses. When Reach was attacked I was Captain of the UNSC _Applegate. _ I was headed for a re-supply station when I received news of the attack. Unfortunately, by the time I got there, it was too late. Reach was being destroyed and there was nothing I could do about it.

The Captain took a deep breath and slammed his fist in to cold wall.

"I should have been there!" He yelled.

"You would have died," the Sergeant replied.

"Yes, but at least I would have died for humanity, not in this frozen tin can."

He shivered a little more and looked back at the temperature. It was now 15 F.

"So what's your story?" the Captain asked.

The Sergeant looked up and clattered his teeth.

"I was born on Paris IV. When I was twenty-seven there was a draft and all men above twenty had to enlist. I said goodbye to my family and joined the marine core. I soon made it to the rank of Sergeant Major. Soon the Covenant attacked and we had to set up a defensive perimeter around the capitol of Paris IV. I remember my comrade Avery Johnson and I stole a huge crate of Covenant plasma grenades. We used every one up and in the end were able to hold the Covenant off till we could get a tactical air strike on the location. However, it wasn't enough. They broke through our flank and made it to the inner city."

The Sergeant blinked away a tear that welled up on the side of his eye.

"My family lived in the inner city," He said as he wiped the tear away.

"What happened?" the Captain asked.

"Well," the sergeant began, "As soon as I got the message I left my post and made it to the inner city, but I was too late. The Covenant had already swept through. When I got to my house the door was blown down. There was ruble and plasma burns everywhere. I immediately ran to my six-year-old daughter's room to find my wife and child slumped against the wall dead."

The Sergeant paused for a second and continued, "I heard a rustling in the next room and figured I would at least catch who was responsible for what had occurred. I found an elite who was ransacking the kitchen looking for food. Its shield was off. I raised my pistol and aimed. The elite turned around as I fired and took the bullet in the jaw. Two if its mandibles on its left side tore off and it ran out of the house screaming. That day I swore to avenge my family's death. "

The Sergeant took a breath and yelled, "I'll kill every Covenant bastard I see hoping it's that one Elite.

The Captain nodded and turned around. A large thump was echoed inside the cockpit. The Sergeant got up and looked around. He felt heat from the hatch in the back. The Captain got up as well and grabbed his data-pad with Archimedes' data crystal. The Sergeant edged closer and noticed the sides of the door turn cherry red. Soon the edges melted and the door slammed into the floor with a large thump. The Sergeant and Captain pulled out there magnums and aimed toward the door. A hand shot out of the door and instantly the Sergeant grabbed the figure and put him up against the wall.

"No hard feelings, Sarge," the figure said.

The Sergeant relaxed and let go of Dylan who was now completely in shock. Two more men stepped out of the door, one being Kenny and the other being Lieutenant Davies, a pilot of the hundred and first airborne.

"Woo-wee, it's cold in here," Kenny shouted out loud.

The Sergeant smiled and walked into the Pelican that was docked into the Longsword. The Captain followed along with the two soldiers and pilot. Inside were several marines sitting along the sides. They saluted as the Captain walked in. The Captain returned the salute and continued into the cockpit and inserted Archimedes into a slot on the left. The panels flashed and a voice was heard over the speakers.

"Well, it is good to see you again. I am sorry for the unexpected shutdown but I had to deactivate in order to prevent damage from the EMP. I hope you understand," said Archimedes.

"Not a problem, Archimedes," Jacobson said as he turned around to Davies who was just entering. "Alright, lets make our way back to Earth."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible," Davies replied.

"What do you mean, pilot," said the Captain.

The pilot sat down and gripped the controls.

"We were damaged in the explosion. The Pelican does not have enough power to make it half-way there," Davies announced.

"Then we'll have to improvise," the Captain mumbled, "Archimedes, pull up maps of the moon."

"Yes sir."

A computer near by flashed to life and displayed several maps of the moon's surface. The Captain pointed at one.

"That one, that's were we want to go," the Captain rang out as he pointed at a small square on the map.

"What's that, sir?" asked Davies.

The Captain scratched his forehead and spoke," It was a re-supply station for the UNSC. It was abandoned after the _Cradle _was invented. Now it's used to stock up decommissioned weapons."

"What are you thinking sir?" asked the pilot.

"If we can dock with it and find some fuel cells, we can get home. If you have a better idea than please, enlighten me," the Captain said.

"Nope that sounds like a plan," Davies replied with a smile.

"Good. Archimedes, start using standard docking codes. Try to see if we can get that thing open," the Captain said.


	5. Log 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. Why would you think so?_

0004 hours, October 18, 2552 (revised date Military Calendar)/ near surface of Moon

**Log 5, Capt. Matthew Jacobson.**

_Lieutenant Davies and I are preparing to land on an abandoned supply station. The idea is to find some fuel calls and get back home before more Covenant troops arrive. We also need to find some food. We are running dangerously low on it. _

**End Log.**

The Sergeant sat down on one of the padded seats on the Pelican. Kenny stood in the corner sharpening his two combat blades while Dylan talked to another marine aboard. The Sergeant walked up to him.

"What's your name marine?" he asked.

"Private Moody sir," the man replied.

"Nice to meet you. Do you know this man?" the sergeant asked while pointing to Dylan.

"Yes," the man replied.

"And you admit that," the Sergeant responded with a chuckle.

Dylan stared at the Sergeant as all the marines had a good long laugh.

"Its alright Dylan," the Sergeant said, "Just having some fun."

The Sergeant turned around and faced Moody.

"So do you know if we have anything use full in this tank with wings?" the Sergeant asked.

"Well sir, we have four Sub Machine Guns, five battle rifles and that thing over there," Moody said as he pointed to a rocket launcher tangled in the net above them.

"That is a rocket launcher Private," the Sergeant said, "You're a new recruit aren't you."

"Yes, I shipped out of basic two weeks ago," Moody responded.

"Don't worry," Kenny said from the corner of the room," Killing is easy, now dying, that's the hard part."

The Captain walked in and the room fell to silence. He looked around and when he was sure every one was at attention he began to speak.

"Listen up everyone. In approximately five minutes we will dock with an abandoned re-supply station. Once inside we will search for two things, fuel and food. Are there any questions?" the Captain asked.

"Sir, we don't even know if there's air in there. I mean, it is abandoned," one of the marines announced.

"That will not be a problem," Archimedes said over the many speakers in the craft," This Pelican was designed for covert space missions. It has a total of ten pressure suits."

"Well that settles it. Davies, prepare to dock," the Captain said.

Davies pressed a blue button on the wall and grabbed the wheel. The Pelican rumbled as it sank toward the surface of the moon. Davies pulled up and the Pelican glided up toward the structure. The pelican stopped and hovered in place.

"Hang on. Things might get shaky," Davies shouted over the radio.

The Pelican docked with the structure with a loud clump. A smile flittered over Davies face as he spoke into the speaker.

"We are docked. Is everyone ready?" Davies asked.

The Marines and the Captain were finished getting in to the jet-black pressure suits. The Captain grabbed his data pad and downloaded Archimedes to it's hard-drive. The marines grabbed hold of the sides of the pelican and activated their pressure suits. They all hissed in unison. The Captain gave the thumbs up signal to Davies who then shut the cockpit door tight.

"Door opens in five seconds," Davies said on the radio.

The marines drew out their rifles and stood ready. The door to the pelican slowly opened along with the stations door. The doors stopped suddenly with a hiss. The Sergeant jumped out first and surprisingly landed with a crash on the floor.

"Artificial gravity must still be active," the Captain announced.

"No kidding," the Sergeant grumbled.

All seven men jumped out into the dark room. They turned on there built in flashlights. The room was simple. There Diamond plate on the floor with airtight walls surrounding. A large door stood on the other side of the room. The men slowly edged toward it. Three men got on each side of the door. The Captain stood in front of it.

"Archimedes, I need you to unlock this door," the Captain said.

"Aye sir," Archimedes replied.

The Captain stepped to the side as the door slid open. The marines bolted in, rifles drawn. The Captain walked in with his Magnum and scanned the room.

Nothing. The Sergeant waved his hand and the marines slowly walked to the center of the room. The Captain shined his light around the room. It was full of metal crates that were neatly stacked on top of each other.

"Marines, check all these crates for something useful," the Captain ordered.

The marines walked around the room and shined their lights on the crates. They opened the first ones and found several MA5B's and M6D's along with a few boxes of ammunition. The marines each took one MA5B. They continued searching and found several other things like out dated marine armor and two warthogs that were underneath a brown cloak. Jacobson walked up to an unmarked crate and opened it. He stared at the contents. Several clear containers of a clear blue fluid all marked with a biohazard warning. To the side several sheets of paper were neatly stacked. The Captain picked up the papers and pointed his light onto them. He stared in shock at what he saw. Written on the papers were rows of three-digit numbers each with a profile next to them. He flipped the page to find several maps of ONI CASTLE base on Reach. HE turned the page again and began to tremble. Outlined in red were several X-Rays and genetic codes, along with a designated three-digit number. The Captain searched through the papers and fan schematics of the MJOLNIR Mark IV.

"Sir, " the Sergeant interrupted, "We found something."

The Sergeant led him to another crate, which the Marines were busy opening. The top flew open and landed with a crash on the floor. Inside were three glowing rods.

"Excellent work marines. Take these fuel cells to the Pelican," said the Captain.

Two marines lifted the crate together and carried off. The rest of the marines crowded around the Captain awaiting the next set of orders. The Captain activated his data pad.

"Archimedes, pull up a map of the structure and tell me were the food is stored."

"Sir, the mostly likely places are at the other side of the facility," said Archimedes

"Very well, lets get this door open," said the Captain.

"One moment," Archimedes replied.

The doors hissed opened and the marines walked in only to find two extremely shocked MP's on the other side. The MP's raised their rifles and sounded the alarm. At this point all weapons were securely aimed at the squad. Two men escorted Davies and the two men that left wit the fuel rods to the group.

"Put your weapons down marines," the Captain shouted out, "That s an order."

The MP's kept their positions. The Sergeant had enough.

"You do not disobey a superior officer. Do you understand," the Sergeant yelled.

A shot rang out and the Sergeant scowled as he took a step back. A voice echoed in the room.

"Now, now. That's not a very hospitable way to treat a guest."

A man walked past the guards and up to Jacobson.

"Captain Jacobson, nice to see you again," the man said.

"It's nice to see you to Colonel Ackerson," the Captain responded.


	6. Log 6

The man ran his hand through his hair.

"I see your familiar with me," Ackerson hissed.

"Yah. You're the guy with all the propaganda against all the Spartans," Dylan yelled, "It must have been a hell of a surprise after they were such a success."

Ackerson shot a glare at Dylan. His eyes filled wit hateful rage. Dylan took a quite step back. The Captain changed the subject.

"Sir, what brings you up here?" the Captain asked.

Ackerson calmed down and looked toward the Captain.

"Personal safety," the Colonel said," ONI feels that I am to valuable to fall into enemy hands."

"Really," the Captain said in disbelief.

"Yes, really," Ackerson smirked.

The marines and the Captain removed their helmets and holstered their weapons. Ackerson's men put down their weapons and cleared the way.

"So what brings you here," Ackerson asked.

"My ship was destroyed. We came here in search of food an fuel so that we can get back to Earth," the Captain replied.

"Interesting," Ackerson mumbled, "Very well, my men will fix your Pelican and stock up your food supply. In the mean time, why not stay here. My men will escort you to your rooms."

Before they could say anything four guards surrounded the marines and escorted them down the hall. They led them to a large room with several bunks in a straight line.

"The showers are down the hall Captain," one of the guards said, "The Colonel expects you for dinner in two hours."

The Captain nodded and walked in. The marines removed their pressure suits and hung them on the wall. The sergeant squeezed his burnt arm and winced in pain. He pulled out a medical kit that he found on the wall and sprayed some bio-foam on his arm. He wrapped a bandage around it and closed the medical kit. He sat up on his bunk and turned to face the Captain.

"Some thing ain't right about all this," the Sergeant said.

"What do you mean Sergeant?" the Captain asked.

"You know, the whole thing about his protection and stuff. It doesn't seem credible," answered the Sergeant.

"Yah, if you ask me he's hiding something,' Kenny added.

"And how do you know that, Private," the Sergeant asked.

"The way he talks to the Captain. The way he looks at us," Kenny replied.

"Not to mention he has a stare that could kill a man," Dylan added.

"Ohh, so know you're the Psychologist, Washington," the Sergeant yelled from across the room.

"Well, not to mention that this is supposed to be a abandoned warehouse, and the fact that we just had the most guns pointed at us at one time ever," Kenny said with a chuckle.

"He's right, Ackerson should be in Sydney not here," the Captain said.

Jacobson thought back to what he found in the crate. What was Ackerson doing with those files? He thought for a moment.

"You alright Captain," asked the Sergeant.

The Captain snapped out of it.

"Yes I'm fine," he said.

"Well if it's not a problem with you guys," Dylan said with a smile, " I'm hitting the shower."

"Two minutes, Private," the Sergeant yelled.

"They never gave us a time limit, Sarge," Dylan yelled back," Might as well take advantage off the hospitality."

"That's why you're still a private, Clarke," the Sergeant yelled.

Jacobson pulled out his data pad from his pocket and turned it on.

"I was beginning to think you forgot about me," Archimedes said, "It's quite crowded in here.

"Sorry, Archimedes, you'll have to bare with it for now. I need you to do me a favor," the Captain said.

"What is it sir," Archimedes said.

"I need you to hack this facilities main frame. Try to be covert. The last thing we need is Ackerson's goons all over us," The Captain said.

"Yes sir. Don't worry I picked up a few hacking tips from Cortana," Archimedes laughed," All those times Cortana screwed around with my Riemann cycling thought matrix I studied her every move and actually stole some of her hacking software while she wasn't paying attention.

"You can brag about it later, Archimedes, now go," the Captain ordered.

Archimedes disappeared from his data pad. The Captain slipped it into his pocket and headed for the showers. The water was surprisingly warm and the Captain cherished every last drop. The Captain finished and walked back to the room to find a neatly folded ceremonial outfit for him. Jacobson put on the uniform and straitened it out. He put the ornamented cap on and proceeded to the door. He walked down the hallway were he was met by two guards who lead him to a large and elegant room. A giant chandelier hung above a large mahogany table.

"Please sit down," said Ackerson from across the room.

Ackerson sat at a large chair, which was in front of a large glass wall. Earth could be seen from it, along with the debris from the destroyed ships and stations. Ackerson faced the captain and filled up a glass of scotch, which he downed in one gulp.

"A little too nice for the military, wouldn't you say," said the Captain.

The Colonel didn't say anything. He leaned on the table and looked at the Captain.

"So, what brings you all the way out here," Ackerson asked.

"Our ship was sent to scout out these vectors. We were ambushed," Jacobson answered.

"I see," Ackerson said.

Several guards walked in with silver platters containing shrimp, lobster and turkey. They placed a plate in front of Ackerson and Jacobson. Jacobson pushed the plate away.

"With all do respect sir, I have to get back to Earth. I can't be here enjoying myself," he said.

Ackerson got up. A crooked smile came across his face. He turned to face the large window behind him. Several large pieces of smoldering metal were moved to one area.

"You see that over there," Ackerson started, "That was a horrible incident and do you know what I blame."

"No sir," Jacobson answered.

"That was the result of poor planning," Ackerson roared, "If ONI had invested in my projects instead of Dr. Hasley's Spartans, we would have blown every last Covenant ship out of the sky."

"Sir, the Spartans sacrificed themselves to save Humanity. I think they deserve more respect than your giving them," Jacobson answered.

"Open your eyes, Captain," yelled the Colonel as he slammed his fist into the table, "Reach is gone and Earth on the brink of destruction, the Spartans did nothing to stop that. They just barely slowed the Covenant down and ate up our budget. Not to mention that the one Spartan that every one put their hope in to stop the Covenant on earth has disappeared."

Ackerson straightened his cloths and sat back down. He filled up another glass with scotch and took a sip.

Soon the guards returned and cleaned up the table. Jacobson walked back to the room were he found all the marines playing cards or checking their gear. The Captain sat down on the bunk and pulled out his data pad. It flickered to life and Archimedes's voice rang out.

"Sir, I think I've found something," Archimedes said.

"What is it," the Captain asked.

"Well sir I tapped into Ackerson's personal files and found several folders with information on the Spartan project," Archimedes answered.

"It probably has to do with his obsession over them," Jacobson replied.

"Did I forget to mention that these are top secret files from ONI CASTLE base," Archimedes announced.

Jacobson cocked his eyebrow. What was Ackerson doing with top-secret files from ONI?

"What's in these folders," asked Jacobson.

"DNA codes of every Spartan that survived augmentation, X-rays, schematics of the MJOLNIR armor and more," said Archimedes.

"What else did you find," asked Jacobson.

"I also found an unmapped area of the base. It wasn't in the files you gave me," Archimedes replied.

"Fishy wouldn't you say. Were you able to get inside," inquired Jacobson.

"No sir, There were layers of encryption. I was not able to get in. Maybe if I had direct contact with the door I could get it open," Archimedes said.

"Then we will have to check it out our selves," Jacobson muttered, "Marines suit up."

The marines snapped to attention and grabbed their gear. Jacobson briefed them on the situation and led them out the door. This mission had to be covert. The last thing needed was Ackerson's goons all over them.

"Archimedes, I need the camera's taken care of," Jacobson whispered.

Archimedes paused for a second and assured the Captain that the cameras were off line. The marines walked through the many corridors and reached the place that Archimedes pointed them to. There were two guards standing by a locked door. The marines marched up to them.

"Sorry sir, this area is off limits to those without authorization," said the first guard.

"Here's your authorization," muttered Kenny as he slammed his fist into the first guards fore head.

The other guard tried to raise his rifle but was too late. The butt of rifle knocked him across his face and he collapsed onto the floor. Private Moody dragged the bodies out of the way. The Captain then put his data pad to the locked door. In an instant the two doors parted with a loud hiss and the group walked in. Inside were several cyro tubes lined up next to each other in a neat row. The marines split up and looked at each individual one. By each one was a control panel and a smaller tube with the liquid that Jacobson found in the crate.

"Sir, I think you might want to take a look at this," yelled one of the marines.

Jacobson walked up to one of the tubes and looked inside. He wiped some of the condensation that was covering his view away and stood in shock. Inside was a seven foot-tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. Several silver streaks lined his head.

"Archimedes, I want you to figure out what's in those tubes," Jacobson yelled.

"Sir, those tubes are cloning tanks," Archimedes said puzzled, "Looks like Ackerson found a way to improve flash cloning."

"That's what he was doing with those ONI files," Jacobson mumbled.

"Sir, if Ackerson is cloning Spartans that only helps us," said Moody.

"It's only a question of whether or not it's authorized," said Jacobson.

The Captain waved for all the marines to leave the room. The quietly snuck around to were the Pelican was docked. Davies stood next to it and gave instructions to the mechanics around him. He saluted the Captain as he walked by.

"Davies, I need you to get me a secure line to Admiral Hood," ordered Jacobson.

"I can try sir," Davies answered as he walked to cockpit.

Davies pressed a few buttons, which were followed by the hiss of static.

"Now that I have more power I think I can try to…"

Davies was interrupted by Admiral Hood's voice, which boomed on the speakers.

"State your name and rank please," Said the Admiral.

"This is Captain Matthew Jacobson. We have a problem," Jacobson whispered on to the microphone.

"Jacobson, your alive. We thought you went down with the Leviathan," Hood said.

"We're fine. Admiral, what do you know about Ackerson's whereabouts," Jacobson asked.

"He is stationed in Sydney," answered the Admiral.

"That's not the situation here," Jacobson relied.

"What is your location," Hood asked.

"UNSC moon base," Jacobson answered.

Jacobson heard the admiral yell something across the room.

"We will take care of the situation," the admiral said.

"Another thing, Admiral. Did you authorize the cloning of the Spartans," the Captain asked.

No answer came from the admiral.

"Sir, can you hear me," asked Jacobson.

"Yes Captain. This is the last straw. I want you to arrest Ackerson for treason. Then I want you to hold Ackerson at your location until a ship arrives to pick you up," yelled the Admiral.

"Yes sir," the Captain said as he flipped the switch to turn off the radio. He turned to Davies.

"Stay here. Keep the guards distracted," the Captain said.

Davies nodded. The captain unbuttoned his holster and gripped his sidearm. He walked back to the barracks and immediately briefed the marines. The marines prepared themselves. The squad stormed down the hallways. When they reached Ackerson's office the Captain gently knocked on the door. There was no answer. The Captain took a few steps back and sent a powerful kick into the door. The door broke in two and toppled on the floor with a large crash as the marines and the Captain stormed in weapons drawn. Ackerson sat at his desk with a puzzled look.

"What is the meaning of this," Ackerson yelled as he stood up and slammed his fist into the table.

"Sit down," said the Captain.

"Excuse me," Ackerson's eyes locked on to the Captain.

"Sit down," yelled the Captain as he raised his pistol higher.

Ackerson slowly sat down and slipped his hand under neat his desk. He felt around until he felt a slope and then jabbed his finger against it. A red light glowed from the object.

"Colonel Ackerson," Jacobson continued," You are charged with treason against the United Nations Space Corps and are under arrest under the order of Admiral Terrence Hood."

Ackerson scowled as his face turned red with anger and rage. He discreetly reached for his drawer and slowly opened it. He silently slipped his hand and shuffled through some paper until he felt the rubber grip of a magnum. He quickly brought it up and fired a single round. The shot tore through the marine next to the Captain. The marine crumbled to the floor in a pool of his own blood. In an instant the Captain leapt over the desk and grabbed the Colonel wrist in an attempt to wrench the weapon from his hand. Several of Ackerson's guards entered the room with there rifles drawn the marines turned to face the squad.

"Drop your weapons," yelled The Sergeant as he gripped his rifle. The guards stood there un-sure of their next move.

"I said drop them," yelled the Sergeant again this time slowly squeezing the trigger.

One of the guards lifted his rifle towards the Sergeant. The squad of marines opened fire and tore through the squad. Meanwhile the Captain and Ackerson continued their struggle. The Colonel dropped his weapon and twisted the Captains arm behind his back, however the Captain broke free and sent a powerful kick to his ribs. Ackerson gasped as he lost his balance and fell against the wall. He regained his strength and slammed his fist into the Captains face. Jacobson clutched his nose and returned the punch, which threw Ackerson against the floor. The Captain wiped some blood of his face and grabbed the Colonel by his collar. He pushed Ackerson against the wall and brought his magnum up aiming it squarely at his forehead. He pressed the magnum deeper into Ackerson's head.

Two cords flew through the air and hit the Captain in his chest. Pain shot through his body as he convulsed from the electricity. He fell to his knees and crashed face first into the ground. He groggily looked up in time to see the marines restrained and thrown against the floor.

The room spun around and darkness filled his vision.


End file.
